


A Souls Revival

by Ddblack0418



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddblack0418/pseuds/Ddblack0418
Summary: Ronina awoken in a laboratory without any memories from her past. On the beginning of her search she meets Mugman and Cuphead who she believes might be able to help her on her search.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Narrator POV: 

Once upon a time, far away there was a small group of islands known as Inkwell Isle. Just recently on this island two young cup brothers named Cuphead and Mugman both a few months ago, got trapped in a deal with the Devil and had to collect the contracts of the debtors for their lives. But, after many battles the brothers gained much experience in battle and went head to head with the Devil himself and succeeded in defending him. After destroying the contracts, they both returned to inkwell were everyone rejoiced for their new freedom. Now, however not everyone was freed from the devil's grasp, for that souls he has captured still lie within his casino. We see the devil gathering these souls from his collection, he summons them together creating a blue fiery vortex. He laughs a demonic laugh as he plans his revenge on the residents of Inkwell Isle. But, little did he know that his laugh created a storm that awakened someone who met be able to help demolish his plans for vengeance.


	2. Her Awakening

Along the Isle a strong thunder storm rages fueled by the devil's evilness. The lightning struck down violently hitting every tall structure with it's reach. Tress fell and some houses scorched. Then suddenly electricity began buzzed through a metal antenna sticking up from a hidden location in the back of the woods. The electricity flowed through the wires of the laboratory, bring any, and all machinery to life, including our new heroine.

???? POV: 

My eyes quickly shot open as energy suddenly jolted through my circuits causing me to convusle, my systems came alive bring me out of my hibernation mode. Once my camera came into focus. Scanned the room, not really recognizing it. I through my processors file data for anything that could tell me my location. Unfortunately all my memory banks were almost empty, the only information file being my name: ProjectRonina6252. With no information to tell me where I was I proceeded to slid off the metal lab table and explored my surroundings. Around the lab table there were a clutter of computers with there screens all going white. I approached one of them and tried to get it to function. I pressed some of the buttons, but finding they had little to no affect. So I scanned the room again suddenly noticing a metal door. I approached the door and walked into the next room. Walking into the room I was immediately met with a giant scorch matlrk that clouded the wall. Aside from that, there are old documents and broken items cluttering the floor. From the scene I could tell there was a struggle, but the scoarch mark seems out of place. I went up to the giant black mark on the wall and touched it, tho it didn't mark my hand when touched. Peculiar. I took a step back and heard a crack. Looked around in alarm, and moved another step and heard a similar sound below me. Looked down and saw a portrait, upon closer inspection, I saw that the image was of me and a woman in a lab coat. The woman in the portrait seems familiar, but from where? I scanned the portrait and searched for the woman's face in my database. Nothing came up. I frowned in annoyance. Why does my memory database have to be so difficult?! What even happened to all my memories? And with that question I paused. I scanned the room again and saw a metal door. I pulled on the handle to open the door, but it stuck tight. I tried pulling again, still wouldn't open. I "glared" at the door and took another approach. I took three steps back, and ran straight towards the door. The door collapsed outwards with loud bang that was sure to draw attention. I looked up to a forest. Just past the forest I could see smoke. Smoke = fire, and fire = people. So, knowing this I set forward towards civilization.


End file.
